powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 18
Name: Mitchell "Raid" Murphy Age: 21 Occupitation: Detective,Participant Of "Sherlock And Watson",Time Traveler, Archetypes: TheSmartGuy,Teen Genius,Superior Successor,Instant Expert, Aliases: Sherlock, Raid, Former Aliases: Watson, Motto: "If you don´t know who the killer is it´s the maid." Quotes: "It is simply clear that he was killed at 01:21 pm, and that he was killed by using a glock 18. BTW it was the maid." "I am not getting paid enough for this." "It´s always the maid." Loves:Coffee,Tomatoes,Mornings, Likes: Mysteries, Cases, Dislikes: Potatoes,the color brown,The Maid, Random Facts: Raid Loves Star Wars, He Loves Coffee, His Favorite Color=Purple, Favorite Food=Sushi, Favorite Movie=V For Vendetta, Favorite Movie Series=Star Wars, Favorite Weapon=Gun, Favorite Animal=Orca, Favorite Time=Morning=06:00 am-10:00 am, Favorite Place=His Bed, Favorite Country=England, Description: Raid is a incredibly smart male, who happens to love mysteries. Hobbies: Solving Cases, Powers: Panmnesia,Rich Boy,Advanced Special Warfare,Knowledge Of Previous Crimes,Homocides,Larceny And Theft,Object=Coffee,Unrestriced Alterations, Talents: Answer Intuition,Auto-Pilot,Audiographic Memory,Business Skill,Instant Learning,, Interrogation Intuition,Criminal Sense,Enhanced Planning,Photographic Deduction,Numerical Precision, Backstory: Raid was a part of a program called "Sherlock and Watson", it was a program created to create the next Sherlock Holmes they had 12 lvls of intellect, 1=Dumb 2=Ok 3=normal 4=Watson 5=smart 6= really Smart 7=Genius 8=Sherlock Holmes and so on, If you reach lvl 8 by the age of 25 you are to be the next great detective, you will help with all investigations that police or lvl 7´s cannot handle, the highest lvl of intellect anyone in history has reached was 9.2, that man´s name is unknown but he is in the records. To this day nobody has ascended the 8th lvl of intellect, but there was this one boy they called him "Raid", because everytime someone opened a book he would steal it for 12 sec at most and then hand it back and told them either "It was ok" or "It was a good book", he was also known as "Raid" since he got all the credit whenever he solved a case, at the age of 16 he had reached lvl 12 intellect, he was the smartest,brighest and most clever man of all, he was the so called "Peak of mankind". He quickly became known as the 12th or as he persuaded everyone that he met that his name was "Raid", Raid didn´t wanna stay in that instituiton for the gifted so he decided to leave, and he did 2 minutes later after planning and executing a plane that was advanced enough to break in and out of fortnox within 3 minutes, but nonetheless he left and was later contaced by "Mycroft", as he prefered to call himself but Raid had already found out his indentity long ago it was mere and simple calculations to him, but he didn´t have anything to get out of it so he decided not to bring it up, the thing "Mycroft" sugested was that Raid becomes his personal Detective/Genius/12th lvl intellect, and does whatever he is told and he gets an almost infinite supply of money so he can live his life to the fulest, this Raid could not possibly say no to this generous offer. For 6 more years he worked for Mycroft then he quit and took the job up again with double pay. At the end of Raid´s life he had solved around 5872 different cases, and around 7304 different criminals were arrested thx to him, what Raid learned at the end of his life was that his body had an incredible power but it was stopped by coffee weird right?, Raid wanted to try this power of course but he noticed that coffee affected this power, but since Raid loved coffee so much that he decided to not use this power but at the end of his life when he died he noticed the true limits of the power namely none. Now when Raid died of old age he actually traveled back in time due to his power, where he decided to take the name "Sherlock Holmes" where he took the job as a detective and then met a doctor named "Watson", they spent almost a lifetime solving crimes and at the end of his life he traveled again. Raid kept doing this for centuries, until the end when he went back in time and decided to "Interview" his role-models and people that annoyed or failed in life, for example Abraham Lincoln, Adolf Hitler and Gandhi. Raid later met a girl, they met in a coffee shop at the year 2039, her name was Sally. Facts,Events,Things,People that happened in Raid´s Life: MERICA!!!!.png|Mycroft. THE STUPID MAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|It Is Always The Maid!!! ORCA!!!!.png|Raid´s Favorite Animal. ORCA!!! 8d7f53ae42c2e467903222b9403b6b13-d5a0mev.jpg|Raid Has A Lot Of Tattoo´s. This One Is On His Right Upperarm. star_wars___tattoo_design_by_lovebuddah-d4mb3hq.jpg|This One Is On His Left Upperarm. darth_vader_tattoo_commission_by_chronokhalil-d5kh7y1.jpg|This One Is His Left Chest Tattoo. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet